1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and in particular relates to a display apparatus with an automatic switching function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, digital televisions transfer a video signal to a display panel through an interface to display the corresponding video image, after the de-interlacing, scaling, quality processing and color processing processes.
Current display devices, such as cathode ray tube televisions (CRT TV), liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TV) and plasma televisions, adopt the on-screen display (OSD) processing technique to produce some special messages and graphics on the screen for users to control the display devices. The display devices also display the current status corresponding to the channels, volume or quality when the user changes channels, adjusts volume or quality, etc. Currently, OSD control chips or OSD control circuits display the setting by value or lattice when the user adjusts volume or brightness, etc, and integrate quite a few functions, such as brightness, contrast, shift, barrel distortion, keystone distortion, parallelogram distortion, and pincushion phenomenon adjustments and so on.
It is noted that, the multi-functional digital TVs can receive video signals though a variety of input interfaces. The current design of the multi-functional digital TVs for users uses the OSD interface or other manual switching mode to determine the image displayed on the multi-functional digital TVs. The multi-functional digital TVs can not automatically switch the image but need users to manually switch the display of the image when a user needs to switch the image, such that additional settings or switching of the current multi-functional digital TVs cause inconvenience of operation.